<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A love that last forever by Lady_Rory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123127">A love that last forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory'>Lady_Rory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV), Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen Bashing, BAMF Bella Swan, BAMF Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton Bashing, Bill Compton is an ass, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, F/M, Godric Lives (True Blood), Godric is Pam's Grandfather, Mates, Non-Human Bella Swan, Out of Character, Out of Character Bella Swan, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Godric (True Blood), Smart Sookie Stackhouse, Soulmates, Vampire Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric (True Blood)/Bella Swan, Godric/Pam Swynford De Beaufort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was supposed to be simple. You think of it like that: meet the love of your life (or one of them) date and married. Kids were necessary too in the thoughts of most. But life was not simple.  Bella fell in love with an asshole and then the asshole broke up with her in the middle of the woods which caused her to have a bit of a meltdown before Charlie called Adele Bella's grandma. </p><p>"Hey Grandma," </p><p>"Hey Bells-" </p><p>Eventually, Gran had decided that I would be better off leaving with her and my cousin Sookie. Sookie and Bella had been closer than most. Bella enjoyed having someone who was a little more outgoing than she was to balance herself. Charlie and Gran agreed to moving her out of Forks and taking her to Bon Temps.</p><p>It wasn't a bad thing, Bella acknowledged it. In her heart. she felt that moving to the south was probably the best. So two weeks after her ex left, she was flying to her future. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Sookie was honestly excited to have her cousin move in with her. Sookie grinned at everyone that day. Tara noticed how people were paying more attention to grin than anything else.</p><p>"Bella." Tara said remembering Sookie's little cousin.</p><p>"Yes- She is coming back!" </p><p>Tara had always enjoyed Bella. She was shy, retiring, and sweet. Tara had a tough childhood but she could acknowledge that Bella had just as tough of a childhood as Tara. </p><p>"I am soo excited to have little Bella." Tara said. </p><p>Sookie grinned at Tara. She then refocused on the world around her.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Eric felt like something was coming towards him. Something important to him but not romantically.  it was so important that even Pam commented when they saw eachother.  A small glimmer of hope actually passed him when he felt it and a small connection to his maker, he promised himself that he would never not feel the connection again. </p><p>"I am going to call Sookie Stackhouse." Eric said lowly. </p><p>Pam just responded that she heard and reluctantly agreed.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sookie Stackhouse was annoyed when she got a call from Eric. In a couple of minutes, her cousin Bella should be coming through. She would drive directly to the Shreveport and see whatever happens.  </p><p>Sookie stared as she finally caught Bella. </p><p>"Sookie!" </p><p>"Bella!" </p><p>They ran towards eachother and then hugged eachother. </p><p>"How are you?" </p><p>"I'm good."</p><p>"So listen, I have to go somewhere right now so we are heading there right now." </p><p>"Ok. Who? Where?" </p><p>"Eric Northman, Shreveport." </p><p>"Ok." <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Pam Swynford De Beaufort looked around the bar with boredom. Her moods towards the humans around her was usually annoyed, was currently heading towards wanting to kill everyone. She thought of them a bugs on her shoes. So when she saw Sookie Stackhouse's Beau, Bill. </p><p>"Where's your pet?" </p><p>"She is on her way. Where is your master?" </p><p>"He's in the back." </p><p>Pam stared at Bill wondering who decided that he would be a good vampire. She then went back to watching the bar. </p><p>That when she saw her. Pam recognized her as family member. </p><p>"Hello." Pam said approaching her.</p><p>"Pam, this is my cousin. Bella Swan. Bella this is Pam Swynford De Beaufort" </p><p>"Pleased to meet you." </p><p>"Likewise." <br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Godric was bored. He had been wanting to end his life for years. But less so, about 18 years before, Godric felt like something was happening. Suddenly he felt like there is something out there. Since then, he had kept his darker thoughts from Eric. </p><p>Godric had purposefully firmed up his base through collection and getting people to understand what it means to have him as an ally. The king of Texas, Felix, was waiting for him to crown himself. When he felt it, the pain coming from bond was stronger than anything he felt in a long time.</p><p>He was incapacitated when the Fellowship of Sun snatched him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>